


Specter

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sees him because he can't accept it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specter

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

AN: Just randomly popped into my head, I'm sorry for all errors but I'm posting from my phone.

***

The knife plunged into Alec's chest and he cried out in pain, Magnus screamed behind the forcefield holding him prisoner. He kept banging his hands against it not caring that his hands were being burned.

 

A group of vampires still loyal to Camille; along with some rogue warlocks had captured Magnus, the warlocks using their combined powers to subdue him.

 

Then one warlock had created a hologram of Magnus asking Alec to come meet him at a park for a nighttime picnic.

 

Alec of course had come and all the vampires had pounced on him, one had plunged demon venom into him, not enough to kill him but to knock him out.

 

***

Magnus had come to just to see Alec being dragged in, he was just starting to wake up.

 

"Alec! I'm so sorry."

 

"It's not your fault, Magnus."

 

Camille laughed; "Love always has been your weakness darling."

 

"Our dispute is between you and me, let Alec go!"

 

Camille sneered and then plunged the knife into Alec's throat, Alec let out a strangled sound as he began bleeding heavily.

 

"Alec!"

 

Camille turned to her gathered warlocks, "I'm done with him for now at least transport him back to the institute."

 

She turned back to Magnus, "Don't worry I'll tell your friends what's happened."

 

Magnus found himself in front of the institute, Jace, Clary, and Izzy hurried out.

 

"Alec needs us!" Magnus created a portal to get them there and they found Alec on the floor.

 

Magnus gently turned him over but could see it was to late, "Alec," He whispered in pain.

 

Suddenly Jace cried out and sank to his knees as his side began throbbing, the parabatai bond was also dying.

 

Magnus felt numbness envelope his entire being.

 

***

Magnus sat up in his bed, trapped in his covers and sweating heavily, he quickly got himself free.

 

Alec was not in bed beside him.

 

Because he was out on a mission, Magnus told himself.

 

Magnus picked up his favorite picture on his bedside table, it was him and Alec, sitting on the the couch in front of the living room window. The nighttime stars   
and New York skyline visible in the background.

 

He smiled and then realized he wasn't alone.

 

Magnus saw Alec standing in the doorway, dressed in his usual dark clothing.

 

"Alec!" Magnus rushed to him and reached to embrace him, but his arms went through Alec's body, which seemed to shimmer and vanish.

 

Gone.

 

The word echoed in his head and his entire being vibrated with the feeling of emptiness and devastation.

 

And reality came crashing in.

 

One month since Alec had been taken from them.

 

Camille was in hiding, no doubt plotting her next move, everyone in the shadow world was looking for her.

 

Izzy and Clary led the Shadowhunters in the hunt, Jace was no help as he was a shell of who he once was.

 

The only thing keeping Magnus alive was getting revenge against Camille and her minions.

 

And maybe somehow, someday he would be reunited with Alec.


End file.
